Wings of love
by ms. Pandora
Summary: Tasuki thinks he has cheated love is this all about to change when strong willed charlotte literally falls into his world
1. Escape to another world

disclaimer:I don't own tasuki or fushigi yugi tear they aren't mine sorry CRIES

But charlotte and emili belong to me I own them soo nerrrrr at you copyright and such

The Wings Of Love

Our story starts in a unlikely setting upon the shores of a foreign land. One girl is chosen and in her hands lies the fate of the universe.

"Charlotte get up!" yelled a irritated voice from down stairs. "just a minute mum please" charlotte rolled over on to her back, letting out a gentle sign she slowly got to her feet. Yet another day of pointless ridicule was ahead of her she thought. Some how my class mates, always find a problem with me. Whether its my waist long white blonde hair or my dark eyes and makeup. They will never leave me alone why do I bother getting up.

A loud beep awoke charlotte from her thoughts "damn its nine already" she exclaimed aloud "hell I'm late". As she dashed out of door she merely had time to grab a piece of toast and sprint down the road yelling a quick "see ya" to her astonished mother. By the time charlotte reached the bus stop the bus had long since gone. She buried her face in a sweaty palm, and silently curse her laziness.

Eventually she straightened up and thought about what to do.

seems no point in going now, she mused to herself the library looked awfully warm and inviting from this side of the street. It would be a good idea to hide there, until school was over. She soon realised, Some how her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. As she found herself walking though the doors of the empty library and settling herself in the restricted section.

Charlotte quietly closed the door and instantly a wave of relief swept over her body. Seems like she had escaped school humiliation for a day.

After briefly looking around a strangle book caught her eye she picked it up and warily eyed it. Something inside her desperately wanted to open this universe of the four gods.


	2. bandit in the forest

CHAPTER 2

Charlotte's fingers fumbled with the heavy and dust laddered cover and pulled it open nothing happened "what am I doing thinking this book magic or something" she laughed at her own stupidity but she had to admit secretly she was disappointed. Just as charlotte was about to close it a blinding red light flooded the room the book slammed shut and charlotte was gone.

"Arhhhhhh" a loud crash echoed thought the silent forest as a confused charlotte hit the floor. "Ouch my head where am I" she turned slowly on the spot taking in her new surroundings. Her eyes widened "this can't be real" I have to get home maybe I can find someone to ask for directions". Just as she was about to move. Something in the bracken caught her eye "hello is anyone there" no answer she could hear her heart racing slowly she began to walk away then run charlotte glanced behind her running straight into the man standing in the round knocking her flying.

"What's a cutie like you doing here alone" two other men appeared from the trees "she's dressed weird but I'm not picky". without warning they lunged at her but charlotte was ready wheeling around and delivering a powerful judo kick to the mans stomach." that will teach you for starting with me come on" charlotte announced brandishing her clenched fists "I can take you"

She had not noticed the man get up behind her he was quick to move taking her down. A scream escaped her mouth as charlottes attackers proceeding in pining her down." "Get off me!!!"

"She's feisty this one a nice present for the boss" charlottes mind span PREASANT…..BOSS what do they think I am.

"Hey get the hell offa her" both the men and charlotte where taken by surprise as this new voice pieced the air.

"she's on my land that means she mine" the man advanced charlotte looked up at him. His fiery red hair over shadowed this handsome features and a fanged grin crept across his face

"you guys are asking for a toasting if you don't get the fuck outta here and leave me and the wench alone". "fine genrou but this is'nt over!! "the ringleader of the attack shouted. charlotte was not sure if she liked the man any better than her attackers. She had'nt noticed they had backed away leaving her and this Genrou alone. He bent down looking straight at her she tried to hide a blush "you betta come quietly this time woman".

With that he threw her over his shoulder much to her protest and started to run into the trees. "put me down" charlotte screamed pulling her skirt down over her legs. Genrou sounded irritated at this loud protest "shut up do you want me to just kill you now" he barked

That was enough for the rest of the journey not another sound pasted her lips. As they travelled her mind wandered she still have no idea where she was and how to get home and now some strange man had kidnapped her and was now going to some mount reikaku place. Her heart quicker as she wondered what was in store for her there.

Genrou's harsh voice awaken charlotte from her thoughts "we're here"

His grip on her waist tightened as he felt her weight shift no way would she be getting away.

"hey Genrou what ya got there" a blue haired man approached them he stunk of alcohol and was swaying from side to side "already drinking kouji" genrou let out a laugh "why didn't you wait for me," he seemed to have forgotten he still had charlotte on this shoulders. She attempted to move but genrou wouldn't let go. A gust of wind caught her white blonde hair sending it fluttering in the wind. "get off me" her voice was strong and determined it reminded him of Miaka "you're not going any where" was his answer kouji turned to look at Genrou's noisy captive and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw "wow genrou where did you pick her up" the men around them let out a chuckle" Genrou shrugged his shoulders "they just can't keep away from me ha" he grinned and started to move towards the house "well have fun Boss" kouji shouted.

Once inside genrou roughly dropped charlotte on the floor. She tried to stand up but her leg had been cut in the fight a line crimson blood ran down her white skin and she flinched sitting back down in defeat. He sat down opposite her and reached his hand out towards her leg only to get a slap in the face "I don't think so!!" "what the hell was that for now listen" he grabbed hold of her face pulling it close to his charlotte could feel a blush crossing her face he smiled satisfied "I don't wanna hurt ya so don't force me too now stop playing up and let me look at your leg" he gently lift part of her skirt up to examine the deep cut on charlottes thigh, "ha you'll live he said tightly bandaging it up. "thank you" she said shakily turning her head away to conceal her pink face. When he had finished he stood up "so what do they call you" "charlotte why is that any business of yours" he ignored her last comment doesn't't sound very Chinese to me. "obviously we're not in china" genrou turned to her "yes we are where are you from" "I'm from England but I can't be in china this must be a joke I opened the stupid book and look at the mess I'm in now" on hearing book he span round "book?"

"yes the universe of the four gods" Genrou's eyes widened "you must be from Miaka's world" "who?" with that he briskly walked out of the room.

Fine I'm not running after him I don't care least now I can get out of here.

Her leg felt a little better he must have put something on it.

Charlotte pulled herself up and walked along the dark corridor, every passage looked the same within a few minutes she was hopelessly lost.

Meanwhile Genrou upon hearing the girl was from Miaka's world had gone to contact Chichiri she could be the girl tai-ju-yun told them all to look out for. genrou sat in front of a paper screen "hey Chichiri ya there get ya ass here now" A image of the seshi appeared

"what is it Tasuki no da"Chichiri answered

the two talked for the best of half an hour the disition was made that genrou would keep an eye on charlotte until the others arrived to see if she was the girl legend spoke of. "make sure you don't lose her Tasuki no da" "arhhhhhh I left her in the other room" he screeched waving his arms around she can't be trying to escape can she he ran down the corridor to discover a empty room "hey charlotte get ya ass back here now"

Charlotte heard him down the hall she quickly started to run knocking over some pots of sake in the corner in her hast to get away. Genrou heard this and bolted up the hallway straight towards charlotte. Genrou was in no mood for this game "where the hell are ya"

Charlotte tried to run but genrou had already rugby tackled her to the floor "get off me"

"no way am I letting go of you wench you're going anywhere" Charlotte tried to kick free be he had pined her legs down with his arms.

"If you want to get home stay here that book has brought you to this world for a reason."

"what"

"you've been brought here to save Hong nang" with that he let go of her.

"ha your not very good with jokes you can't change my mind I'm leaving, you would find me useless" she turned to go

His face was suddenly deadly serious please stay at least until the others get here"

At that moment for some reason her shaking head slowly began to nod. "okay but I think you all will be disappointed she added sadly

"good" genrou mumbled he walked away and gestured to her to follow

"your rooms are down here" genrou lead her upstairs and too a small room over looking the forest "here" he said and with that he banged the door.

She took her school bag and jacket off and collapsed onto the bed, what a day she still couldn't believe it was true she had finally got her desire an escape to a different world.

After dropping that girl off genrou joined his men downstairs.

"so genrou who was the girl" kouji asked smirking

"her names charlotte" genrou said blankly

"she's hot and that skirt was so short we envied you boss" one of the man said the room was filled with laughter as the others agreed.

"whatta I told you guys I hate women" "not one like that…maybe" kouji stated.

GROWWWLL charlotte sat up on the bed I'm so hungry. She could smell cooking from downstairs and her mouth was watering. Charlotte crept along the deserted corridor and down the stairs nothing could prepare her for what she saw next. genrou had two cups on his head and was screaming geisha only to be appalled by his fellow bandits. Charlotte soon noticed that there where now women in the room wearing not very much "want to join the party" kouji shouted popping up next to charlotte's face she sweat dropped there was a wave of laughter as her face reddened and genrou who was very drunk screamed "little girl" at the top of his voice at charlotte. At this point her face went redder in an embarrassment and anger "well at least I'm not GAY!!"and stomped out of the room when she got into the kitchen her hunger had pasted

Genrou was so mad at the little wench how dare she him gay he just didn't't like women, love or relationships his mind was cast back to Rei Rei no he was'nt going to think about her or that wench.

"I'm going to bed"

"come on genrou you'll miss all the fun" kouji raised a eyebrow

"I Can't be arsed" he stumbled up the stairs and into his room.genrou sat down on the bed and threw off his shirt, he put his hands behind his head and lay down.

Charlotte sat alone in the kitchen thinking of the days events, what genrou had said had hurt her. For some reason she also felt jealous when seeing him with those prostitutes. "I must not fall for him and he doesn't'even like women so forget it." She laid her head down on the table and shut her eyes.

"hey there" kouji popped up making her jump she turned round it was Genrou's side kick kouji. You must be thirsty after all that shouting he offered her a cup "what is"

"its fruit squash" she took a long drink

"wow that's was really nice" charlotte exclaimed

Kouji grinned evilly

"well there's more back In the dining hall join us" he smiled cheekily as she followed him into the hall. This fruit squash made her feel giddy and she was soon laughing and singing with the other bandits they kept whispering to one another but she didn't' mind. One by one more people where going to their rooms most not alone.

Genrou wished he had stayed down stairs he wouldn't'of minded taking someone to his room tonight. He didn't' mind that at all. At this time downstairs charlotte decided it was time to retire when she tried to get up but she fell the room was spinning kouji pulled her up laughing at her attempts to walk. it was then it dawned on her "youss gavess me alcohol not fruit sssquash" kouji laughed "sorry I couldn't help myself a quiet good _little _girl like you

"don't be mad you're like a little sister already" he said ruffling her hair

"so you would get your sister drunk would you?"

"good point".

"I'm going to kill you tomorrow you know that"

"well here's your room he laughed and roughly pushed her in. she stumbled inside and lost her balance and fell onto the bed. Not knowing she was in Genrou's room. He felt the intruder fall on the bed and giggle he quickly grabbed the women's arm. Charlotte gasped as a hand grabbed her pulling her towards the owner.

Genrou rolled on top of the girl putting his arms either side of her body it was too dark to see her but he could hear her rapid breathing.

Charlotte made out a figure looming on top of her. She could only see flame red hair and fangs gleaming in the dim light it was genrou before she could speak his lips pushed roughly against hers trying to open her mouth his hand was on her leg slowly going up and the other undoing her shirt as his lips moved away from hers she heard him say how soft her skin was, laying a trail of kisses on her neck she was too stunned and scared to speak. All she could manage was a squeak

The women smelt of alcohol she must of drank a lot he leaned over to light a candle just as the figure slurred "genrou its charlotte what are you doing it's not right". NO!! it can't be he thought the candle illumined her face pink with embarrassment genrou noticed he had over looked the girls beauty, and she wasn't as under developed as he had presumed. No he shouldn't think that he hated women "what the hell are you playing at"

"you where the one the on that jumped on me" she stuttered

"I thought you where one of them" genrou screamed

she jumped up straightening her cloths up

"well you where wrong" she shouted swaying

"what the hell have ya been drinking or summit" he towered over her putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from falling

"kouji told me the sake was fruit juice, and he told me this was my room"

"forget about it thenanyway I wouldn't't do that with someone like you" genrou turned back to the bed

Charlotte felt tears sting her eyes; She hit him in the shoulder and slammed the door leaving the topless genrou to toast kouji. After awhile it quietened down and charlotte fell into her room burying her face in the pillow

her head felt like it was exploding. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Charlotte awoke early she felt ill; luckily she had washed her uniform early the night before. Maybe after bath she would feel better. She remembered seeing a spring near the edge of the forest And set to find it. As she strolled out into the light the sun shone though the clouds sending rays dancing along her white hair she took in her surrounding with glistening dark brown eyes and signed with no bandits around this place was heaven. she finally came to the sprig the water cool and inviting looking her silently striped and let her troubles wash away in the crystal clear water.

"get up you lazy dogs" yelled genrou he was in no mood for sly comments about last nights events. That wench had only been at mount reikaku one day and already had turned his world upside down.

Charlotte could hear Genrou's voice from the sprig she dried her self and quickly dressed feeling fresh and perky she was now ready for whatever he could throw at her.

"hey kouji" she shouted as she saw him coming towards her.

"So how was last night" a wicked grin lit up his face

"Embarrassing thanks to you"

"Had a lovers tiff did we" he laughed ruffling her hair

"No he hates me lovers ha ha never!!" her face darken

"I know he was alittle out of order but that's just his way don't worry"

Ignoring his last statement charlotte started to walk away

"Where are you goin"he said grabbing her arm

"too train I saw you have a training ground out back" "want me to teach you some moves then girlie" "no" she replied a smirk spreading across her face "I have my own"

"Suit you" he watched as she disappeared behind the house. He had never met someone quite like her before.

Charlotte tied her hair back in loose plaits and began to warm up back at home she had taken ninjitsu classes and knew how to fight and use a variety of weapons.

"I think you mistook this for the kitchen girlie" a mocking voice came from behind her a brown haired boy no younger than sixteen stood in front of her

"ha girls can't fight" she barred her teeth and tried to look as menacing as possible

"wanna bet" she move forward picking up the sword next to her," I would but I'm under orders from the boss"

A grin broke across her face he hadn't many bandits had gathered round to watch

"you're a big scaredy cat scaredy cat scaredy cat scaredy cat"

His face redden and fists clench you wanna say that again

The boy had annoyed her and charlottes whole body shook with anger, she had lied Genrou's comment did bother her and now she just wanted to release the tension built up inside her with all her might she yelled "scaredy cat scaredy cat scaredy cat".

The boy seized the sword out of his belt and ran at her.

Charlotte held the sword out and blocked his attack launching her own the blade flashed in the light as her opponent only just managed to dodge.

Before she could realise what was happening he kicked her sharply in the legs sending her down onto the dirt she kicked her legs out tripping him up in a pincher movement, grabbing for her sword.

The boy didn't know what hit him the white haired girl punched him with such a force he was surprised at her strength the next moment a sword was inches away from his neck

"do you surrender" came her raspy voice

Whoosh he felt a pain in his chest and fell down but it wasn't the girl who stabbed him.

"noooo" charlotte screamed as a cloth ball fly thought the boys chest out of the shadows emerged the murder. He smiled at charlotte "these bandits are pathetic so easy to kill" he brushed his blonde hair out of his sky blue eyes "my name is suboshi ands I've come for you charlotte"

"stay away from me" charlotte brandished her sword warning him off

"that was evil what you just did he was innocent" tears flooded her eyes

"Run" she screamed at the remaining bandits save yourselves.

Most did now alone charlotte tried to hide her fear as suboshi drew closer

With out warning he lunged at her only to be grazed by her sword

"Get back" suboshi looked at his blood trickling down her sword and threw a chi ball at her now he was angry

She dived out of the way suboshi's chi ball hit the knarred tree next to her body sending out razor sharp splinters. They drove there way into her skin ripping it like cloth "arhhhhhh" charlotte fell to the floor cowering in front of him the pain paralysing her body

"had enough yet" he mocked she got up "I will not let you bet me" he was impressed by her courage he only blew her down again with another hail of chi balls this time wrapping around her body tightly like a deadly snake.

Genrou heard the scream he ran out into the court yard to be met by his own men dragging the body of the boy charlotte had fought with

"What the fuck has happened here"

"Boss that girl"

"She did this!!!!" he couldn't believe a girl could do this

"No she ad a fight wid him then this boy came with blonde hair he made this ball go straight thought him he called himself suboshi"

"shit! He's gonna kill charlotte and you left her there to die I will deal with you later" genrou ran the wind whistling in his ears he regretted being crap to her now if she was dead he could never forgive himself"

Charlotte struggled to get free suboshi laughed he decided to let her free he would enjoy just throwing her back down again. Charlotte was mad without thinking she flew towards him taking him down. suboshi yelled out as the girl threw him down onto the ground. "get off me"

Charlotte felt her strength seeping out of her red blood flooded onto the dirty tears ran freely down her face as suboshi pinned her arms above her head she twist making desperate attempts to get free. He touched her face letting a tear roll across his finger "I think its time we go"

"not so fast punk" genrou yelled suboshi wielded round "suzaku warrior Tasuki this is not your business go or feel my wrath"

"Your right its not but she is" genrou growled

suboshi stood up raising his chi ball

"genrou look out" charlotte screamed standing up and throwing herself at suboshi. He slapped her face with such a force she fell backwards crashing to the floor blood running from her mouth. Genrou gripped his fan "you ever touch her again and I swear it will be the last thing you do charlotte get down REKA SHINEN" flames erupted from his fan scorching suboshi's face he screamed and backed away fading into the bracken like a ghost.

Genrou turned to charlotte she didn't look at him "listen I'm sorry about what I said last night" he mumbled "I don't care anyway" even now she was still stubborn as ever he thought she struggled to get up it was then he noticed how badly she was injured "sit down your gonna mess yourself up" she ignored him but then her legs wobbled and she hit the ground.

He grabbed her chin at that point "I'm boss and you do as I say now your hurt let me fix ya up" he gently put his hand on her waist and under her legs and lifted her up. Charlotte was in so much pain tears streamed down her cheeks. Genrou saw he face and felt a great urge to kiss her but restrained himself to wiping her tears and smoothly sawing "hold on your safe now"


	3. you're safe

Chapter 3

Genrou kicked the doors open and stormed into the house everyone froze and starred at the sight that met their eyes.

"genrou what the hell has happened" kouji rushed towards him

"I can't tell ya now just get me some bandages quick"

Kouji for once did as he was told genrou carried charlotte up the stairs and laid her out on the bed kouji gave him the bandages and quickly exited "where the hell are ya goin". genrou shouted but kouji was gone.genrou washed charlotte's cut arms most were only small scratches,the wound on her leg had reopened, but that wasn't the worst her shirt was soaked with blood he slowly unbuttoned it

Genrou tried not to look above her wound he quickly cleaned it and bandaged it.

He once again noticed she wasn't the little girl he had mad out he exiled these thoughts from his head she would slap him silly if she awoke now.

genrou sighed she had really scared him this time it seemed to be a good idea to watch her encase suboshi tried to kidnap her again. He took his boots off and sat down next to the fire it was late. The darkness crept in from the open shutters. Charlotte began to stir she sat up and looked around surprised to see genrou dozing lightly in the chair. Someone had bandaged her arms and torso!!! All she was wearing was a vest and underwear. She blushed hoping genrou hadn't seen.

an oversized shirt had been layed at the bottom of the bed for her to wear it was Genrou's she could tell.

She pulled it over her head and padded over to the sleeping bandit.

His eyes slowly opened "so your awake" he straightened up and yawned showing off his fangs she smiled at him

"genrou thank you for saving me today even thought I've caused you so much trouble" he put his hand behind his head for once he had let down his tough bandit act and blushed as he noticed how close she was to him. His shirt scarcely covered her legs. He turned away hiding his face but to late she had notice his blush "well ya middle name must be trouble but I wasn't just gonna leave ya to die". "Well thank you".she said smiling

"Maybe you should get some sleep charlotte I'll watch over you and keep ya safe"

She truly didn't know what to say but "thank you" he lay back in the chair and watched her settle down and sleep her hair lay across the pillow like a blanket he got up and lent over her sleeping form and planted a kiss on her cheeks pulling his hands gently though her hair what the hell was he doing he hated women he quickly sat back down and reminded himself about all the trouble women had given him. He didn't like charlotte that's all he kept saying.

Charlotte awoke early genrou had gone her uniform lay in his place the brown blazer pleated skirt shirt and cravat lay perfectly pressed. Charlotte had always loved her uniform at school girls had to wear a pleated brown skirt with a thin pink set of lines on the bottom and a blazer with a lined pink collar. She washed and dressed plaited her hair in two half's tied with her pink school ribbons. When she got down stairs genrou was sat with a lot of strange people one she knew "MIAKA"

The girl turned round Miaka's face lit up oh my god charlotte I can't believe it with that charlotte was tackled to the floor genrou stared confused so you know her." Yes she's my English pen pal we've been writing to each other from the age of eight, Charlotte I can't believe your hear" a dark haired boy butted in "how could you write from eight years old you two speak different languages." charlotte grinned "what can you saw my mum taught me as some of my family are Japanese aww Miaka I'm so happy" the two girls linked arms and danced around "Stop that damn it" genrou yelled "now down to business" Miaka ignored him here are the suzaku seven Nuriko she said pointing out a pretty women "hey charl" she waved "nurikos really a man" Miaka shouted "shut up I have the soul of a women" came nuriko's reply

Miaka giggled nervously moving on to the other warriors "this is Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri Tasuki and Tamahome" her eyes glazed over and she hugged Tamahome tight

"So I guess you two are a couple" charlotte squeaked excitedly

"We are married" Miaka corrected charlottes eyes budged

"Gosh!!"

"Shut up you damn women" genrou banked his fists down on the table sending the cups flying

"Hey calm down Tasuki no da" Chichiri chucked jumping up and down his blue Mohawk bobbing up and down on his large head

Charlotte suppressed a giggle, the warriors turned to their new companion

Chichiri suddenly turned serious "now everyone listen up charlotte we belief you have come to help save Hong nang from the dark forces of tenko the demon god.

"I've already said I think you have the wrong person" charlotte said staring intently at her hands not daring to look up

"Well you can't be sure that's why I'm going to summon tai-ju-yun no da"

A large gold furnace had been set down in front of them and lit charlotte nervously stepped forward as Chichiri began to chant. Nothing happened

"The old bat isn't even answering" genrou spat from the corner of the room his arms folded defensively

"WHO YOU CALLING A OLD BAT" the hideous face of an old woman emerged from the flames. The whole room cringed. She paid no attention and carried on speaking

"Priestess of suzaku you and another have been called upon to save the universe of the four gods once again do you accept"

Miaka nodded her head violently clenching her fists

"I do"

"To aid you on your tasks a new warrior has been summoned and it is her duty to retrieve the elemental jewels and protect the priestess".

"Charlotte step forward"

Charlotte's feet wobbled and she nearly lost her balanced but steadied herself on Miaka's shoulder and curiously walked forward.

Tai-ju-yun eyed her not saying a word and began muttering under her breath without warning flames engulfed charlottes body sending out a divine light.

Charlotte shielded her face with her trembling hands as the flames burn her cloths away from her body leaving her naked and alone. Two figures started to appear, one wore blue robes and looked like a dragon fierce and proud the other looked calmer and wore the red robed embroider with some kind of bird. The dragon man spoke

"Charlotte you are the one we have chosen, by the power invested in me by the emperor of the heavens I give you the power of seliu and suzaku know my child use your powers wisely". With that they where gone charlotte opened her eyes to find her fully clothed and standing in front of tai-ju-yun.

A Chinese symbol glowed brightly just below her collar bone. Showing the character love. The room was silent even charlotte couldn't believe she was the warrior. Miaka was the first to speak

"I knew you where the one" she placed her hand encouragingly on her friends shoulder.

Tai-ju-yun cleared her throat "you do not as yet know your quest"

For the first time charlotte spoke to her

"I'm sorry what must we do"

"Warriors come closer; the task that has been set for you will test every one of you but not as much as the priestess and her guardian. As you know tenko has broke free from the prison the emperor of the heavens exiled him too and know wants revenge on the world the only way he can do this is to regain all his former power. Which has been sealed in jewels and given to the god of each element your job is to find them. Then charlotte will be strong enough to kill tenko or good."

Charlotte nearly choked hearing the last sentence

"I have to kill all powerful demon I don't think…."

"You have to all I can give to you warriors is this map and a new gift for each one of you"

Tai-ju-yun drew her fingers together a ball of light descended above each warrior and disappeared into their bodies.

Genrou stepped forward "what the hell are these gifts"

"You will find out soon and for you charlotte I give you this" tai-ju-yun produced a golden hand mirror with a pink satin strap.

"What's this for" charlotte exclaimed holding it gingerly it was surprisingly light

"You will find out" and then she disappeared.

Charlotte lay down on her bed she still couldn't belief she was wrapped in this adventure. Miaka flung open the door and jumped on the bed closely followed by Nuriko.

"Hey charlotte" she cheerfully stated "I'm so happy you're here I can't wait to get on the road lets kick some demon butt woo Yuuki team go" she shouted ecstatically. Making the victory sign.

Nuriko could see that this charlotte girl was worried and sat down next to her on the bed draping her arm around her shoulders she softly whispered "don't worry you'll be a great warrior I can tell"

Charlotte smiled feeling alittle relieved

"Really do you think so?"

"I don't"

Genrou leaned against the door, a smirk crossing his face he put his hands though his hair carefully eyeing charlotte.

Charlotte groaned throwing a pillow in his direction "go away genrou"

Genrou picked up the pillow and hurled it back hitting a astonished Nuriko in the face. He quickly ran off dodging a hail of fists from Nuriko.

Miaka chased after Nuriko but soon gave up she wanted to get a early night and made her way back to the room when she got in charlotte was already fast asleep. Miaka soon joined her.

Charlotte and Miaka hurriedly got dressed the next morning and ran downstairs. "Miaka hurry up" came Tamahome's voice from outside.

Everyone was already waiting at the gates. To charlottes dismay she soon found out there where not enough horses to go round Miaka was fine she was happily sitting in front of Tamahome. She stood there unable to decided weather she should just walk. A rude voice broke into her mind

"Oi wench hurry up and get on" genrou held out his hand gesturing for her to get on the horse. She took his hand it was cold and sweaty her cheeks reddened as he lifted her onto the front of the horse her back resting against his chest.

Charlotte's eyes widened as they trotted though towns and villages taking in the sights still not quite believing where she was. But time wasn't on the side soon it began to get dark and they where forced to stop.

As they dismounted Chichiri had already starting making a fire she hadn't said anything to genrou thought out the journey it was better that way.

"okay everyone tamahomes gone off to catch some rabbits and Chirikos getting firewood, so just get your sleeping mats out I think we should all have a early night no da" charlotte turned to go with Miaka but Chichiri's arm caught her shoulder. "Not you no da we need to train".

Chichiri lead charlotte to a deserted part of the others. "I didn't want the others around when your practicing using your new powers they would distract you no da".

"Oh thank you but I have no idea how to even summon them".

"don't worry it will come no da"

Chichiri instructed her to meditate and concentrate all there chi to the character on her body.

Charlotte closed her eyes nothing happened.

what she didn't know that her whole body was surrounded by a blinding red light

Chichiri was surprised how fast this happened he no longer could she the girl her body was enveloped in a bright red light.

Charlotte stood up and opened her eyes Chichiri I don't think it worked I…."

She looked down at her body, her uniform was gone she was now dressed in a knee length kimono, padded with lace and netting at the bottom making it resemble a Lolita frock. As she studied it more closely she should see it bore pictures of a pink dragon and phoenix sawing above the clouds together.

Her plain socks and shoes had also gone replaced by fishnet knee socks secured with pink ribbons and a pair of platforms that laced up her legs.

Charlotte pinched her arms several times she couldn't belief she had just, done this. She put her hand up to her head surprised by its new styled. Her hair was loose and two strands had be intertwined with ribbon and pinned on each side of her head in a semi circle shape. On one side a bejewelled cherry blossom hair pin had been slid in.

Charlotte looked at Chichiri he was smiling and clapping his hands

"Impressive battle dress no da now lets see your powers attack me".

"no I couldn't"

"DO IT no da"

Could feel a weapon strapped to her back she pulled it out revealing two batons ornate carving of a pink cherry blossom tree. She pulled them apart a large chain spreading between them. No way she thought this was her favourite and strongest weapon.

She jumped at Chichiri she dodged her attack sending out a burst of chi she shielded her face in self defensive to find a red chi shield encasing her.

Maybe she could throw chi two she waved her arms experimenting, movements and force a burst of red light came out of her hands hitting Chichiri. putting her batons back her hands caught on something else she pulled them out she held two pink fans in her hands she laughed what where these for she opened them alarmed to see there razor sharp bladed edges if she was right in thinking these where like the stars ninjas used but well…fans she threw them towards a tree in a Frisbee motion. It cut nearly clean though it flying back to her hands like a boomerang. softly clinking as she replaced them behind her back.

Chichiri was truly surprised by her power, and knowledge of martial arts.

All she needed to do was tune her powers like a fine instrument.

"good work charlotte no da you must keep practicing no da who knows what other powers you could be hiding"

He turned back to camp

"Chichiri I'm not changing back".

"its your first time don't worry you'll turn back eventually".

Miaka turned to see Chichiri closely followed by charlotte entering the camp. "wow charlotte when did you get changed you look beautiful."

Miaka cooed as she petted and poked charlottes attire

"My "powers" did it and know I can't change back yet".

"ooo ooo show me what you can do please charlotte san"

"charlotte sighed Miaka only ever added san when she wanted something and she knew Miaka would keep hassling her all night"

"yeah go on charlotte" Nuriko chipped in

"okay okay"

Everyone looked at her as she stood in the clearing luckly genrou wasn't there.

"I feel stupid fighting on my own"

"then Fight ME warrior".


	4. Fight me

_Charlotte wielded round to face a women with long brown hair clad in armour and suboshi__"__._

_Charlotte fixed them with a evil stare._

_the women was the second to speak __"__we are the __Seiryu __warriors__"_

_Tamahome shouted over her __"__we killed both of you why are you here soi__"_

_Soi laughed __"__lord tenko brought all of us back to capture your friend here__"__._

_She turned to charlotte __"__narkogo can__'__t wait to met you at last__"__ at the mention of that name a shiver went down her spine the camp feel silent._

_No one dared to speak charlotte drew her breath in and spoke with new found courage._

"_well I don__'__t want to met him__"___

_soi laughed _

"_you don__'__t have a choice__"__ she aimed a kick at charlotte._

"_harrrr__"__ soi screamed as she leaped towards the white haired girl._

_Charlotte somersaulted out of the way landing behind soi. and giving her a well deserved punch. soi threw her arms up a white light flashed in the sky_

"_lighting rain__"__ she screamed charlotte was caught off guard by soi__'__s sorcery._

_She shielded her face just as she did before a red shield repealed the lighting. Nuriko suddenly jumped up behind soi pining her down_

"_charlotte move go after Miaka and hide I wouldn't let her hurt you" charlotte ran into the trees after Miaka. who was well ahead of her and then all together gone. Soi chucked narkogo__'__s plan was working perfectly._

_Charlotte ran though the forest looking behind her she flew into something hard like metal. A icy cold voice pierced the silence that followed._

"_if you come quietly I wouldn't have to hurt you__"_

_Charlotte backed away _

"_get away from me__"__ she drew her batons _

_The figure advanced she swung the chain with all her might the wooden end hitting the stranger in the arm. _

_He gasped overwhelmed by the girls sudden display of strength._

_The figure laughed mocking her. he stepped into the light his honey coloured blonde hair fell up to his shoulders and he had piercing cold blue eyes. Charlotte looked at him he was handsome in a scary way._

"_now charlotte __"__he said holding his bleeding arm where her baton had struck._

"_you__'__ve been a bad girl __"__with that a blue light came out of his hand blowing charlotte backwards._

_Tamahome saw a blue flash of chi at once he knew who it was __"__Nuriko which way did charlotte go__"___

"_That way__"__ she shouted pointing towards the light._

"_damn__"__._

_Charlotte felt the tree crumble as she was thrown back she was__'n__t giving up she had already had to be rescued once this week._

_Charlotte pulled herself up blood trickling down her face._

"_try this one on for size__"__ she started to move her hands in a ball shape moulding a ball of chi she thrust her arm forward hurling the chi ball straight at narkogo. it hit his armour slightly melting it he winced not letting a sound escape his lips. he frowned clenching his fists_

_Narkogo was done playing now the girl had angered him. he laughed watching as she ran forward to attack him she hit him with a well aimed punch he caught her arm twisting it back his hand glowing._

_His fingers burned into her skin charlotte whimpered as he whispered sweetly into her ear. __"__I__'__m done playing with you now.__"_

_Charlotte could feel her energy slipping away she closed her eyes and concentrated letting the light embrace her body. She whipped around freeing herself of narkogo__'__s grip. She flew forward her fist clenched she punched him first in the cheek then delivered a kick to his shins. Narkogo groaned and doubled up charlotte admired her handy work _

"_no one messes__"__ with me she threw red chi at him but her blocked it pushing his chi ball forward against it._

_Charlotte pushed back with all her strength but to her horror his chi ball grew nearer and bigger._

_Genrou rounded the corner just in time to see charlotte being thrown back by narkogo__'__s chi ball._

_Narkogo walk causally forward and pinned the struggling blonde down._

_Even though narkogo was stronger than her charlotte didn't give up she lashed out flailing her arms. Suddenly a powerful blast of chi came out of her body knocking narkogo backwards. _

"_REKA SHINEN__"__ genro screamed at the top of his voice glancing at charlotte._

_She nodded at him and jumped towards narkogo with a flying kick then landing gracefully behind him. grabbing her bladed fans she hurled one at narkogo. hitting his arm drawing blood._

_Narkogo was impressed his mission to draw out her powers was working, but now he wanted to exercise his, he cracked his whip catching charlotte__'__s ankle sending her flying, but genrou was ready catching charlotte in one hand he. Aimed his __tessan____,at narkogo. charlotte squeaked as a blast of blue chi came towards them she threw up a shield._

_Genrou raised a eyebrow impressed_

_But just as genrou was about to attack narkogo muttered something then began slowly disappearing. charlotte was amazed _

_Genrou was Quiet_

"_I can__'__t understand it he__'__s much more powerful than that maybe he was trying to lose__"__._

_Both of them walked back to camp without saying a word._

_Nuriko bear hugged charlotte __"__I feel so guilty I shouldn__'__t of let you out of my sight__"__._

_Charlotte smiled __"__its okay I just wanna sleep now I__'__m tired__"__. _

_Genrou came past roughly knocking her shoulder_

"_sorry__"__ he mumbled walking off towards Chichiri _

_Charlotte glazed longingly at his back then left to curl up in her sleeping mat._

_Nuriko watched the way she looked at genrou if she wasn__'__t mistaken they __both_ seemed to have a "thing" for each other.

Charlotte woke up to Genrou's hand violently shacking her "come on get up wench we got a lot of ridding to do" charlotte yawn realising she had changed back into her uniform.

"okay okay keep your hair on fang boy" she grinned slyly knowing what his reaction to her calling him his nickname would be.

"shut the hell up" he said knocking her on the back of the head

She growled at him, he quickly moved 

"come on everyone's ahead of us already" Genrou kicked the horse scooping charlotte up as he rode past

"hold on" he laughed draping his arms casually over her shoulders to reach the reins. Grabbed the saddled as they rushed into a gallop.

The others where already galloping and soon the nine of them had covered a lot of ground.

"we should be there by midday" Chichiri called.

The sun rose high in the sky and as Chichiri had predicted they reached the entrance of the cave not two minutes before midday. Both charlotte and Miaka dismounted Chiriko spoke up 

"this is where the first elemental jewel is it belongs to the goddess of fire who is also the goddess of pain and torture" he smiled then spoke again "we can't go any further but hurry up and call out if you need us".

Charlotte sweat dropped then closed her eyes reaching her arms up a light once again surrounded her changing her into battle dress.

"lets go" she reached for Miaka's hand. They walked slowly to the mouth of the cave then disappeared into the darkness. A slab of rock fell over the door.

It was dark inside charlotte heard a soft click she turned around unable to see in the darkness that surrounded them. suddenly the walls started to close in 

"arhhhhhh" she exclaimed

she grabbed Miaka pulling into a run it began to get unnatural warm and the further they ran the warmer it became.

Charlotte stumble in a huge cavern and right in the centre sat a women on a golden throne. Her eyes where cold her flame red hair lay about her shoulders 

"so you dare to enter my domain "she declared

Charlotte stood forward " I have been sent by the emperor of the heavens to claim the elemental jewel you keep"

"is that so" she smirked "it comes at a price"

Miaka then stepped towards the goddess "I am the priestess of suzaku and I demand you give me the jewel"

"so you've finally come and this is your so called warrior prove it"

"how" charlotte butted in 

"by paying my fee" the goddess waved her hand a blood red jewel appeared "this is what you seek and it must be paid for in blood" she pointed at both of them

"who's feeling generous"

"I will" charlotte held out her arm 

"just one thing why do you need my blood"

The goddess turned to her "so I can return to the heavens"

Miaka touched charlottes shoulder "you don't have to do this"

"its my duty I'm a warrior I also protect my priestess" she smiled raising a victory sign.

The goddess chucked drawing her fingers together a red circle appeared around charlotte a gust of wind started inside it lifting her up sending her hair flying upwards. Miaka watched the goddess draw a line with her fingers in the air

a line appeared on charlotte's body crimson blood seeped though it. Charlotte dropped to the floor the blood continued flowing, the goddess drew in her breath the minute the blood hit the floor it disappeared.

Charlotte was beginning to go deathly pale

"please stop it you'll kill her" Miaka screamed 

The woman moved towards charlotte

The goddess knelt on the floor next to charlotte cupping her hands round her chin, "thank you I now know your pure of heart here is your reward "

She clicked her fingers The jewel levitated and flew towards charlottes empty necklace it fitted perfectly in the vacant space.

"now I am free" Miaka ran to charlotte desperate to help her friend, 

" I'm okay I'm just drained literally" charlotte giggled 

Charlotte turned slowly around to see the goddesses sprit rocket though the roof the cave began to crumble rocks falling from the roof.

"I'm glad she's free" charlotte whispered

"quick run" Miaka grabbed her friends arm she could see daylight 

Miaka ran though the entrance charlotte tried to keep up but fell to the floor wasting the last of her energy.

Miaka looked back and saw her friend on the floor suddenly a large boulder dislodged from the roof heading directly for the spot where charlotte lay the warriors all ran, but genrou raced past all of them using his technique.

He jumped at charlotte falling on top of her just as the boulder fell.

Charlotte flinched and closed her eyes as she saw the boulder falling towards her. Enable to move this seemed like the end. 

After what seemed like hours later Charlotte opened her eyes to see genrou on top of her his arms on either side of her. he was using his own body to shield her as the rocks grew heavier he grew closer to her face

"genrou stop it" she screamed "you'll be crushed"

He smiled though gritted teeth "stop your moaning wench".

On the other side

Nuriko ran to the pile of boulders and quickly began throwing them over her shoulder She lifted the largest bolder above her head revealing the two warriors

genrou let his breath out as the weight was lifted off him and collapsed on charlottes chest.

"genrou!!" charlotte struggled and sat up her arms where arching she rolled genrou over onto his back

"he's not dead is she" tears welled up in her eyes she shook him 

"genrou can you hear me get up please"

Mitsukake knelt next to her "don't worry he's going to be alright" the others gathered around.

Miaka hugged her friend "I tried to go back for you but I wasn't fast enough please forgive me"

"its okay" charlotte managed a smile she felt a sharp pain surge up her arm and winced 

"let me look at your arm" Mitsukake calmly said he pressed his hand over the wound she felt a tingling sensation and the cut was gone

"Wow I never knew you could do that is it your technique"

He nodded. 

Genrou opened his eyes he felt surprisingly alright, charlotte turned round to see a genrou starring at her.

She threw herself at him hugging him tightly, I thought you where 

dead he put a arm round her and closing his eyes taking in the feel of her skin the softness of her hair. Genrou remembered what he was doing he hurriedly pulled away. charlotte looked embarrassed without saying a word she stood up and walked away hurt by his sudden coldness. 

"I think we'd better make camp here" she heard Tamahome say. She walked away "hey where are you going" Miaka shouted

"for a walk" charlotte answered her voice unnaturally icy.

Charlotte strolled into the forest and stopped as she came to a slow flowing river. She lay down on the grass.

It was past tea time and Nuriko went to look for charlotte she found her by the river peacefully sleeping on the grass. She gently shook her.

"Hey charlotte are you feeling okay"

"yes I'm fine just leave me" she sighed

Nuriko raised a eyebrow "is it Tasuki" charlotte sat bolt upright.

She shook her head in dismay sending her straight hair flying about her shoulders "is it that obvious" her face reddened

"no no its just I can tell" Nuriko patted her shoulder " he doesn't mean to be rude its just Tasuki doesn't like women as they've hurt him in the past come on Don't be sad" she offered charlotte her hand. 


	5. Foolish love

_Charlotte walked with Nuriko to camp most people where already asleep. Nuriko settled down against a tree and was soon fast asleep. Charlotte pulled a face a Genrou__'__s sleeping figure._

"_I saw that__"__ she jumped when he suddenly spoke._

"_I saved your ass again and all I get is a scary face pulled at me your normal ones bad enough__"_

_She fixed him with a evil stare and shivered_

"_are you cold__"__ genrou stood up and sat next to her dropping a blanket on her knees._

"_No but now you__'__ll be cold__"___

"_I don__'__t mind__"__ he shrugged his shoulders smiling warmly_

"_thanks__"_

_charlotte tried to lean back but couldn__'__t get comfy _

_Genrou sighed and pulled her back onto his chest __"__stop moving damn it__"_

_Her face reddened in the fire light but she was too tired to care she draped the blanket over her and genrou then fell asleep._

_Genrou rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.._

_Genrou Awoke to hear voices_

_The warriors had gathered round charlotte and genrou marvelling at the sight in front of them._

"_aww don__'__t they look cute__"_

"_maybe we should leave them there__"_

_Genrou could feel his face going red he jumped up letting charlotte fall, __"__owww__"__ her head hit the floor _

_Tamahome chucked __"__not embarrassed are we__"_

_Genrou punch Tamahome and started screaming __"__I just felt sorry for her I wouldn__'__t like someone like her anyway __"__ his eyebrows twitched charlotte got to her feet looked genrou in the eyes and slapped him _

"_that__'__s for pretending to be nice__"__ she ran off ._

_Nuriko punched genrou __"__your so rude know look what you__'__ve done__"_

_Charlotte ran into the forest I can__'__t believe he__'__s said that. she clenched her fists punching a near by tree her hand scorched a hole right thought it. She needed to relax charlotte made her way down to the river to bathe her anger away__"_

_Nuriko pummelled Genrou with her fists __"__you are insensitive go and apologize. NOW__"__._

"_shut up Nuriko no one tells me what to do got it__"__ he marched off._

_Genrou was sick of having to put up with charlotte yet he found himself regretting his harsh words towards her. As he walked towards the river he could hear soft singing and the splash of water against skin he looked at the river catching a glimpse of charlottes back he stepped on a twig CRACCKKK __"__damn__"_

_She turned her head, diving beneath the water._

_Genrou spoke up __"__I swear I wasn__'__t watching ya__"__ he said turning away his face beetroot._

_Charlotte stayed in the water covering herself with her hands._

"_genrou go away I don__'__t want to talk to you not now not ever__"__._

_He sighed there was nothing for it genrou wadded into the water he didn't stop until he was inches away from her face._

"_I came to say I__'__m sorry__"__he lowered his head then remembering her lack of cloths raised it again. __"__sorry__"__ he repeated._

_She studied his face __"__fine__"__ she was still intent on making him pay he offered her his coat. __"__thanks she put it on and slowly climbed out of the water__"__._

_He watched her he could see her slim figure thought the wet trench coat that clung to her skin._

_He followed her and lay on the river bank while she got dressed behind the trees._

"_genrou there__'__s something I__'__ve been meaning to ask you__"___

"_yeah__"__ he replied _

"_why do you hate women__"_

"_because all they give me is trouble like you__"__ he said snatching back his coat. she glared at him._

"_lets go back to camp we got a lot to plan__"_

_As they entered camp everyone gave Genrou dirty looks_

"_hey your back__"__ Chiriko squeaked jumping at genrou who ruffled his hair_

_Chichiri had begun to speak._

"_right everyone listen up no da this is the plan we still have three more gems to get one is alittle west of here the other two are in the capital Beijing I__'__ve contacted Hotohori he__'__s preparing a ship__"_

_Everyone nodded to each other _

"_now I think its best if charlotte and Tasuki get the gem west of here while the rest of us go to the palace no da__"_

"_so you mean I__'__m stuck with this Brat owww__"_

_Nuriko dug Tasuki in the ribs _

"_I guess that will be alreet__"_

"_when are you all leaving for the palace__"__ charlotte asked._

"_right now__"__ Miaka chirped in _

_Chichiri walked over to Tasuki __"__you__'__ll need this here__'__s the map don__'__t lose it__"__ he placed a hand on his old friends shoulder and lowered his voice __"__don__'__t be scared of how you feel__"__ he said and strolled off._

_Genrou looked dumbstruck as Chichiri got on his horse and left ,the others following leaving charlotte and genrou alone._

_Charlotte watched the figures of her friends slowly fade away into the forest._

_Genrou was the first to speak __"__we better get started ourselves__"_

"_pardon__"__ charlotte answered_

_Genrou sighed __"__lets go and find the gem in the morning I__'__m going to go and catch some diner now just stay here__"_

_Charlotte narrowed her eyes __"__I__'__ll do what I like__"_

"_arhhhhhh women__"__._

_Charlotte unrolled her mat and lay on her back she could sense something bad was going to happen but she didn__'__t know what._

"_Oi wench are you there.__"__ genrou had come back with two rabbits he shook them in her face_

"_nice__"__ she said sarcastically._

_Charlotte watched genrou as he started to eat the cooked rabbit admiring his handsome face I wish he could be mine._

"_what you staring at?__"__ he snapped_

"_nothing__"_

"_well don__'__t__"___

_charlotte sighed frustrated with his lack of tact._

_Genrou tossed the bones into the fire and lay down opposite charlotte_

"_so where are you from__"__ he asked _

"_hmmm__"__ she said startled by his question _

"_I__'__m from England__…"_

_She told him about her mum dad her house and school and how she hated life there. He nodded understandingly __"__I hated by life two my sisters used to pick on me a lot__"_

_And so charlotte learned how he became a bandit she laughed at his jokes and made fun of his milk phobia by the end of his story she was fast asleep._

_While she slept he told her why he hated women and how he grieved when Rei Rei was killed it was nice to talk to some one._

_They both woke late that morning, charlotte enjoyed waking genrou up by repeatedly kicking him and yelling __"__GET UP__"__._

"_okay okay I__'__m up ya crazy woman__"__ he yelled cradling his head _

_It was midday when they set out to find the next gem. By four o clock charlotte wanted to rest she sat on the long grass not noticing something was moving towards her. But genrou did he saw the snake with red eyes and glinting fangs rear up ready to strike _

"_charlotte move there__'__s a snake__"__ he screamed his heart pounding_

_charlotte jumped up just as the snake lunged for her. genrou held his fan out to toast it suddenly turned to him striking just below its elbow charlotte send a chi ball at the snake killing it stone dead._

_Genrou as shaking holding his wound __"__it__'__s the poison he managed to stutter__"_

_Charlotte ran to genrou __"__your hurt its my fault I should have been careful__"__ he forced a smile _

"_arhhhhhh__"_

_Charlotte knew what she had to do _

_I__'__ll be as gentle as I can__"__ he knew what she was going to do it wasn__'__t the pain he was worried about._

_Charlotte put her soft lips over the cut sucking the blood out she felt genrou flinch she spat the blood out and continued sucking._

_Genrou felt her lips on his shin making him shiver. He watched how her body tensed as she drew in breath thought her teeth.._

_At last charlotte tasted poison in her mouth she spat it out giving the cut one last suck ,it was clean. She took a spare ribbon out of her pocket and tied it around his wound. __"__there__"_

_he looked at his arm __"__thanks__"__ is all he could manage._

_He walked over to look at the snake __"__I think it was a demon sent by tenko to stop us we must be getting close the forests to dense to ride thought stay near me__"__._

_As they walked though the bracken something caught her eye. _

"_genrou what__'__s that__"__ she said gesturing towards the tree_

"_probably nothing__"__ he said walking on charlotte raised her hands and transforms she walked up to the tree walking round it something cracked under her feet and she plunged deep into the bowels of the tree. When she hit the floor she heard a movement standing before her was soi holding the green gem _

"_nice try warrior now your ours__"__ she laughed she disappeared into a blue light._

_Charlotte was mad Tenko had sent the snake to distract them while he got his minions to steal the gem but what did she mean now your ours._

_Genrou looked behind him to find charlotte had vanished he ran back to the tree his heart pounding he found a hole in the roots __"__charlotte you down there__"_

"_yeahhhh__"__ she sound like she was crying _

"_don__'__t worry I__'__m coming to get you__"_

_He ran back to the horse outside the forest and reached into the saddle bag for a length of rope. He reached the hole tying one piece round his waist the other to the tree. Genrou jumped down the hole he entered a cavern made out of roots he could see charlotte on the ground. __"__listen can you reach my hand__"___

"_yes I think so__"_

_He grasped her hand and held onto her waist as he started the climb up._

_The tunnel. When they reached solid ground again it had started rain genrou picked charlotte up and tossed her over his shoulder like a dead animal carried proudly by its hunter_

"_what are you doing__"__ she protested_

"_saving time__"_

_Charlotte was started by how fast he could run. genrou mounted the horse and pulled charlotte on they didn't know soi was following them, soon it became to difficult to ride so they sheltered in a nearby inn._

_When they got into their separate rooms genrou went down to the bar where he intended to get some sake, the waitress looked familiar some how but he didn__'__t care genrou drank long into the night and fell into his room about one o clock .Soi cackled to herself as she rode away from the inn that fool Tasuki hadn__'__t noticed she__'__d spiked his drink he would have to wait for the effect. It would deliver charlotte into their hands, soi was right love made you weak._

_Charlotte and Genrou had set off early to reach the palace. Genrou had a blinding headache and couldn__'__t wait to be in bed. Charlotte__'__s eyes widened as she saw the palace its majestic pagodas towering over her._

"_wow Its so beautiful genrou__"__ the gates swung open guards ushering both of them in, Miaka came running to met them _

"_charlotte did you get the jewel__"_

_Genrou watched as charlottes face fell she hung her head clenching her fists_

"_no__"__ she mumbled __"__Tenko beat us too it__"_

_Miaka blinked in disbelief struggling to find words __"__well don__'__t worry about it__"__ she said seeing her friends brooding face._

"_it__'__s the star gazing festival tonight so We__'__re gonna have a lot of fun before we leave for Beijing__"_

_Charlotte face showed no expression __"__I don__'__t think I want to go I feel really bad about the jewel__"__._

_For once genrou said the right thing he put a hand on charlotte__'__s shoulder giving it a light squeeze __"__cheer up it wasn__'__t your fault __"_

"_yeah Genrou__'__s right__"__ Nuriko agreed walking towards them with a bundle of cloths in her hands._

"_charlotte there__'__s no way your not going tonight so don__'__t even think about it__"__ she laughed picking charlotte up and tossing her over her shoulders Miaka waved at Genrou __"__we__'__ll be back soon__"_

_Charlotte signed __"__what is it about you warriors and throwing me over your shoulders__"__ Miaka laughed __"__so does that mean your coming__"_

"_Might as well__"__ charlotte giggled __"__it doesn__'__t look like I have much of a choice.__"_

_Nuriko dropped charlotte into the palace dressing rooms, __"__Just help yourself to cloths and DON__'__T think of running I__'__ll be back to do your hair.__"__ she winked and shut the door._

_Charlotte felt better as long as her fellow warriors weren't mad at her she could forgive herself this once for losing. She smiled happily to herself as she leafed though the soft silks and cottons admiringly stroking the delicate beading and embroidery. There was so much to choose from charlotte was spoilt for choice, in the end she choose a pale pink cherry blossom kimono with white silk sleeves and a white embroidered sash._

"_Are you ready__"__ Nuriko called from outside_

"_yes nearly__"__ but before charlotte could finish her sentence Nuriko came bounding in __"__wow charl you look beautiful now for the finishing touch hair and make up__"___

_Nuriko worked quickly adding a soft pink lipstick to Charlotte__'__s lips and Appling a rouge blush. Next was her hair, she plaited it loosely leaving two strands out to be secured on each side of her head in a semi circle position._

_And started intertwining ribbon round them at last she added a gold hair clip and was finished. _

"_do I not look over dressed__"__ charlotte questioned_

"_not at all this is casual everyone dresses like this__"__._

_Miaka ran along the corridor to the dressing room and threw open the doors __"__are we ready to party__"_

"_yeah we are__"__ Nuriko and charlotte screamed together _

_The three of them link arms and skipped down the palace corridors shouting and laughing. Genrou sat in this room waiting for the girls to get ready well girls and a she male he laughed thinking of Nuriko face._

"_hey genrou you coming or what__"__ came charlotte__'__s voice she poked her head round the door. He looked at her the dress she was wearing was low cut revealing her cleavage genro couldn__'__t look away she fixed him with a questioning look he blushed he smiled weakly glancing at the floor self consciously _

"_yeah course I am ya crazy wench do I ever miss out on a party__"__. he threw on his coat and joined the three outside _

"_now we__'__re all here lets go__"__ Miaka chanted waving her arms._

_Charlotte was amazed how pretty the city looked at night with its different coloured lanterns and brightly coloured stalls._

"_umm what__'__s that smell __"__Miaka said foaming at the mouth__"_

"_wow lets eat__"__ Nuriko said_

_Charlotte had already jetted towards the stall closely followed by Nuriko and Miaka._

"_ohh can I have one of those__"__ she squeaked with excitement_

"_yeah me too mister__"__ Nuriko shouted over her._

"_this smells delicious__"__ Miaka__'__s eyes glazed over as she threw the __contense __of the bowl into her mouth._

"_now what do I want to do next__"__ charlotte said exaggeratingly looking left and right __"__look a jewellery stall she said running into the crowd__"___

"_Garr come back you damn wench your gonna get lost." genrou screamed but she paid no attention he chuckled to himself and ran after her into the crowd_

_Charlotte leaned over the array of bracelets and necklaces her fingers hovering over them. __"__wow this is pretty__"__ she picked up a white ivory comb embedded with little pink gems in the shape of flowers a small bow hanging off the top. She put it in her hair glancing in the mirror. She was about to get the money out of her purse when Genrou leaned over and paid the stall owner. __"__Its alright genrou I got the money here__"__ charlotte said smiling up at him He looked into her eyes __"__its aright that__'__s to say sorry for all the times I__'__ve been crap to you lately now lets go and find the others__"__ just behind them charlotte could hear Nuriko voice shouting as she spun round a surprised looking man they both laughed._

"_look I won prizes__"__ she giggled._

_For the rest of the night the four spent their time running from stall to stall eating and laughing._

_Nuriko yawned __"__I think we better turn in now the festivals nearly over__"_

_Miaka nodded then produced a camera from her bag __"__hey guys look over here__"__ Click she took a picture charlotte laugh __"__I didn__'__t know you brought your camera.__"__ Genrou started screaming at the picture __"__That guys a fake I__'__m the real me I am I am I am__"___

"_it__'__s a picture Tasuki I want a picture of you and charlotte next__"__ Miaka giggled charlotte__'__s face went red something told her that Nuriko had told Miaka about her feelings for Genrou._

"_sure thing__"__ genrou grabbed charlottes shoulder pulling her into a close hug._

_Click Click Click Miaka smiled __"__aww you both look so cute on this picture__"__ charlotte went even redder, __"__I took three so both of you can have a copy__"_

_Genrou looked carefully at the picture Miaka was right they both looked cute arhhhhhh I hate women why do I keep thinking about charlotte he shook his head trying to rid his head of these thoughts he careful tucked the photo in his pocket._

"_come on time to go in__"__ Nuriko called waving at them_

_Charlottes eyes closed Immediately where her head hit the soft pillow in her room, this night was by far the best in her life. She clutched her new photo and silently drifted off to sleep._


End file.
